Luffy the pirate
by Chooch77
Summary: What if Luffy took being a pirate seriously instead of all fun and games? What would his decision to take it seriously bring about? What would happen? Large! Crew! Large! Ship! Strong! Luffy! Harem!
1. Luffy and Makino

**A/N: Yo! I have been reading one piece recently, so I decided to write this story. It also helps that I have read through all of the story that was out till mid-July, meaning that I know a good but of the story, unlike what I did with Fairy Tail, currently, I only have the first four books of it and my main source of reading online manga was cut off by the companies making another claim on the manga.**

**So, my Fairy Tail stories will be put on hold once I reach the beginning of the Deloria arc.**

**Sorry about this, but I do not have the funds to continue them after that point and I do not have the resources that I used to use to read online, so I see no other alternative to it.**

**I will try to restart some of my older fics, and if I find them hard, do not worry, I am not giving up, I will just rewrite them and delete the original.**

**Thanks for understanding my predicament!**

**So, now it is time for the summary of this story.**

**Summary: What if Luffy was a little bit more serious about being a pirate and had actually decided to take a look at what some of the more famous pirates were doing and how they were making it big? Luffy/harem. Stronger Luffy! Larger Crew and better ship!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

**Chapter 1: the decision that changes the world**

Luffy looked up from the hat and to where Shanks and the others had just left.

"Makino," Luffy said softly.

Makino went to Luffy's side after he had called her name.

"Yes, Luffy," She said softly.

"Is there a library or something that I can use to find out about pirates?" He asked.

The mayor, as usual, over exaggerated the statement, "You're going to get us killed, Luffy, I will not have this town wiped off the face of the Earth for helping a future pirate!"

Makino just smiled at Luffy and said, "Of course there is, Shanks and his crew left quite a few books that they had gotten on the way here."

The mayor then, in typical scaredycat fashion, said, "No! I forbid it! There will be no talk of piracy in this village!"

Makino then took out a bottle and bashed it over the mayor's head.

"There, now we can go, Luffy." She said with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

She then directed him down the main road to the opposite side of a small abandoned building at the edge of town.

"This building right here is the town library, however, you will not find anyone in it despite all of the attempts at revitalizing it thanks to the fact that people don't like to read as much as usual. Shanks told me to bring you here if you started to take being a pirate seriously." Makino said with a smile.

She then unlocked the door to the rather dusty building and brought them inside.

"Whoa," Luffy said with his draw dropped to the ground in shock.

Makino wasn't very far behind him as she picked up a note on the wall and read it out loud.

Dear Luffy,

Congratulations! If you are reading this, then you have decided to take being a pirate seriously. Inside of this room is all of the things that you will need to construct and man your ship. This includes cannons, gunpowder, guns, swords, navigational charts of the East Blue, recipes for some of Yassop's lesser concoctions like smoke bombs, acid bombs, and exploding shots, books, wood, a very special type of wood called Adam wood, sea stone to let you through the calm belts, and a forge as well as metal. The books are for figuring out how to make the ship, read the navigational charts, man the ship, fire the gun, take care of the gun, find out about other pirates, read about common diseases, and help give you ideas to become stronger. This is all I shall give you, and it should be all you need if you become a pirate worthy of respect.

Also, here are some ideas for positions to be filled: cook(s), doctor(s), navigator, historian, musician, sniper, close combat specialists, ship guards, shipwright, first mate, cabin boy, quartermaster, boatswain, cooper, gunners, mates, master gunner, master armorer, weapon's master, chronicler, sailmakers, sailors, striker, powder monkeys, engineer, and warden. Each of these positions are important to the integrity of the ship, so make sure to find good ones of each.

Best of luck, Shanks.

P.S. Some things that the books do not tell you about are the fact that adam wood is able to stop a cannon, sea stone blocks out devil fruit powers (good idea to have it on the sides of the ship), sea stone will allow you to get through the calm belts, as I said previously, and it is wise to have sniping posts and boarding planks on the ship.

Luffy was shocked after he had read through the massive letter from Shanks, this was everything that he could ever need to be a pirate and have his crew! This was great! Shanks actually believed in him.

Luffy didn't even notice that he was crying until Makino wrapped him in a hug. She she started trying to soothe him, he corrected her.

"No! These are tears of joy, after all, Shanks believes that I can make it so much that he is leaving all the supplies needed." Luffy cried happily, pleased at everything that Shanks was doing for him.

Makino smiled at him and nodded, that was pretty big of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It was a few years later that the ship, "Freedom of the seas," was finished, and it was ready.

The ship was a massive thing that had a garden, a brig made of sea stone, sniper posts, two main sails and four smaller ones, a deck made of metal, rails made of sea stone, a library, a large kitchen and dining area, twenty cannons, an armory locked with a combination, a navigational room, a range for guns, a sword training area, a training area, a fully equipped gym, many rooms, an infirmary, captain's quarters, a supply room near the top, and a steam engine for when they went to battle so they could lower the posts.

The ship was huge, and only two people were on it currently: Luffy and Makino.

Luffy looked about the same as he did before, only change was his height and the fact that he had a captain's coat on (Gol D Roger, Dragon, Whitebeard, and even Blackbeard wore one). He had two flintlock pistols and one sword.

Makino was the ship's first member. She wore a blue tank top and fingerless gloves. She had on ripped jeans and boots. She was the ship's cook currently and had learned a lot. She had learned basic self defense and weapon's use of all different kinds. She was best with a pistol and could hit a fly at long range, but not clip the wings. (Note: this is not an overstatement. Usopp could, after the Sogeking incident, if he used a gun and not a slingshot.)

"Ready to set sail?" Luffy asked her.

"Aye, aye, captain," Makino said cheerfully, having decided to go with him to make sure that nothing happened to him.

"Pull the lever and get on! We have everything on board!" Luffy shouted.

Makino did as asked and immediately grabbed the ladder that was given to her. Then they both shouted in joy as the ship left its perch at the hill they had been building it on and flew down at great speeds.

You would think that she wouldn't enjoy it, however, she had been with Luffy for so long that she had learned to have fun doing things that were a bit risky as long as it wasn't over the top.

The boat flew off of the cliff at the bottom and touched down with a gigantic splash as Makino climbed all the way on.

"I'm finally going!" Luffy shouted in joy.

Makino just laughed and smiled as the two set sail on their adventure, not knowing who or what they would meet in the adventures that they would have.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! I like this story a lot, and I hope that you all like it!**

**Please read and review!**

**Also, before any of you question the change in Makino's attitude, think about it, she has been with Luffy for a good ten years at this point, of course she is going to change some from the exposure to him!**


	2. the first bounty

**A/N: Yo! I normally don't put out two chapters of the same fic in the same day, however, you guys have already sent so much about this story just a few hours in, and almost all of it is positive! So, thanks to this, I am writing this new chapter, plus, my Internet is down, so I really don't have anything better to do right now.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 2: Steel mace Alvida**

Luffy and Makino made sure to check the navigation room carefully, making sure that each map was correct and they were on the course for the next island so that they wouldn't be kept at sea, also, they needed to figure out a way to get money.

"What about bounties? Right now, we are so new that we don't have any ourselves, if we got some bounties now and got the quick money, then there would be no issue?" Luffy said after a few minutes.

"It'll do for now, but once we get bounties, we're going to have to come up with a new plan." Makino finally said after mulling it over for a few minutes.

"I've read about this crew that worked under Alvida, they're supposed to have a bounty of four million berries when you put it all together." Luffy said as he remembered her from one of the books, she was an ugly hag.

Makino nodded and responded to what he said, "That's a good idea, she is a pretty small fry and no one would question the take down, either, as taking down a crew of pirates is usual in this area of the world."

Luffy nodded, "Then it's settled, Alvida and her crew are going to be brought in and we'll get the money needed. Plus, we can steal whatever they have there."

After finally figuring out what they wanted, they set sail for the next island.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

A few days later and they had finally got to the island and tracked Alvida's ship.

"Would you believe the luck that they just came into port?" Luffy asked with a laugh.

Makino smiled and said, "Luck seems to be on your side all of the time, Luffy."

Luffy just did a laugh and smirked at the thought of the money they were going to get.

"Remember, we're going to wait until we get out of port to attack the ship and disable it, then we go board them while they're stagnant in the sea and take them down." Makino reminded him of the plan that they had made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

A day later and it was time to go out after the ship.

The "Freedom of the seas" easily caught up with the ship despite the size difference thanks to the extra speed it got from the extra sails and the use of the steam engine that they had.

"Ready, Luffy," Makino questioned as she loaded a cannon ball.

"Ready," Luffy said as he loaded two cannon balls that were meant to take out the sails of the other ship.

They then both fired on the ship, both hitting their targets and Luffy disabling the sails.

Makino's target was the lifeboats and she had hit two of them.

Her and Luffy immediately loaded gunpowder and another cannon ball in, having practiced for years, knowing that this situation was possible.

They immediately fired another salvo at the other ship, even as it fired it's own cannons and was dismayed at having the cannons not make a dent in the ship.

Their cannons were again true to their target and Luffy had disabled the ship from moving at all and Makino had struck the last lifeboats.

Now that there was no possible way for the boat to run, it was time to disable the cannons, as, despite the fact that the ship was invulnerable practically, the planks were easy to destroy and they wouldn't be able to board, nor could they anchor until the cannons were out of the picture as the chain would break with a lucky hit.

They immediately loaded all of the cannons and, when they had positioned them right, struck each of the cannons with a ball from their side, causing several to blow up in the process and start a fire which was quickly extinguished, however, several areas had been damaged beyond repair thanks to the fires, and the cannon room was now impossible for the men to get into, with everyone in them suffering severe, yet non life threatening burns.

The two pirates rushed to the deck and put a plank up from one ship to the other.

They then secured the plank to the boat so that it couldn't be pushed back and Makino immediately climbed to one of the sniper posts as Luffy rushed over.

"Gumo gumo no whip!" Luffy shouted as he turned his foot into a rubber whip as he had taken the last step, giving it extra power.

Luffy's kick took out all of the men on deck and broke the upper decks and sent them crashing down.

Luffy smirked as he blasted Alvida off of the ship and took out ten more of the men.

While this was going on, several of the men had decided to try and go to the other ship, only to quickly discover that that was a bad idea as Makino shot each of them in the legs and disabled them from moving.

Luffy had just struck down the last of the men when Makino came over to join him with her pistol and dagger at the ready.

"Remember our plan," Luffy reminded her as she started to pistol whip every man that they came across and Luffy punched them.

They then tied them up and brought them over to their ship before they dragged them into the brig and searched the rest of the ship and found a good bit of gold and treasure.

"Wow! There must be at least twenty million beri in here, they must have raided a ship recently." Luffy mused aloud.

They quickly, in order to avoid the marines, stole all of the beri and gold and maps before racing back over to their ship.

"Ready?" Luffy asked as he pulled back his arm.

"Ready," Makino called back as she readied her rifle that had her special round that she had made in it.

"Fire," they both shouted as Luffy punched a hole through the hull of the ship and Makino fired the bullet straight into the hole, causing the ship to go up in flames and an explosion.

"Good, now let's figure out where we should go next..." Only to see a smiling orange haired girl smiling and waving nervously back at them.

"Who are you?" Both Luffy and Makino shouted.

**A/N: Done! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is the introduction of Nami and the marine base!**

**Please read and review!**


	3. nami and zoro

**A/N: As my internet is still down and I am still completely bored out of my wits, here is the next chapter of my story.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3: Nami and Zoro**

"Who are you?" Luffy and Makino screamed at her.

The orange haired girl just looked sheepish and said, "Um, I'm sorry that I intruded on your ship, but I was stuck on that ship when I was on the last ship that they had raided, so I ended up here on yours while you were busy rounding up the men."

"Oh," Luffy replied with a blush of embarassment.

Makino put it into words better though, "We are so sorry, we didn't think that anyone other than the crew would be on that ship."

The girl just laughed and said, "It's alright, I'll just be travelling with you guys for a bit, I guess."

Luffy nodded and smiled before a thought struck him, "I just realized that I don't know your name!"

The orange haired girl looked up at him as she realized that she hadn't introduced herself. "My name is Nami," Nami said.

"I'm Makino, the chef/Navigator/doctor," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Luffy, the captain/ship guard/warden, The future pirate king and captain of the "Freedom of the seas," He said to her.

Nami's face immediately took on look of pure loathing.

"You're a pirate," She said with hatred in her voice.

"Yeah, I just started out about a week ago, and we had to figure out how to get some food, so we decided to take out other pirates for their bounties for some money before we get started in our adventures, that way we can be good on money for awhile." Luffy explained, unaware of Nami's emotions.

Makino, however, was and quickly said, "You have a problem with pirates, don't you?"

Nami nodded furiously and said, "Thanks to someone like you, my mom's dead."

Makino gave a wince of sympathy as Luffy tried to figure out what she meant by someone like you.

"We could have very easily ended up in each other's shoes if we hadn't had someone like Shanks come to our island." Makino said.

"Shanks? You mean one of the Yonkou?" Nami said with a frown.

Luffy nodded and said, "Yeah, Shanks is a great man, he was in our town for a couple of years before he had to leave. He sacrificed his arm for me."

Nami looked startled at this piece of information as she said, "why would he do something like that?"

"Luffy had been kidnapped by mountain bandits whenever he stood up for Shanks, then, the chief took him out to sea and dropped him in the water before a seaking showed up, so, Shanks did what was natural to him. He saved Luffy's life at the cost of his own arm." Makino said sadly.

Nami winced at that, knowing how it felt to have someone close to you injured or dead.

"Personally, I think that one of the reasons that Luffy is so determined to become a pirate is to make it up to Shanks since he blames himself for not being strong enough. I know it may seem like a strange thought, but Shanks left Luffy this entire ship and the materials that were needed to make it, he also left him 10 million beri." Makino said softly as she looked at the cheerful Luffy, "You never would guess something like that happened to him unless you knew already."

Nami looked at Luffy in shock for a few seconds before her face turned to sympathy and sorrow and remorse.

"Luffy, I'm sorry about what I said, you're nothing like Arlong." Nami said with a bow.

Luffy just laughed and said, "Don't worry, I understand, you have a bad history with pirates, as long as you don't judge the many, despite the fact that most are like that, by the sins of the few."

Nami was amazed at him. How could she be forgiven so easily for what she had said to him.

"I can take you to a marine base," Nami said.

Luffy immediately snapped his head over to look at her and said in shock, "You can?"

Nami smirked proudly. "Of course I can, I'm one of the best navigators in the east blue."

Luffy had stars in his eyes at that, "You are?"

Nami laughed and said, "I am. I was stuck for twelve years as part of Arlong's crew, being forced to be his navigator despite the fact that he never left the island. And he's a fishman who follows the stereotype of looking down on humans."

Makino looked just as awestruck as Luffy.

"Please join my crew!" Luffy said with an extremely respectful bow, which she was shocked at receiving.

"Hold on a minute, I may respect you, but I don't want to have to join a crew just yet, even yours, not until Arlong is taken care of." Nami said as she lowered her head.

Luffy nodded at that and said, "Well then, we'll just need to handle him a bit later."

Nami just smiled and looked at him before saying, "Do you want the next marine base to turn these guys in?"

Luffy nodded and said, "That would be great, I don't want them to have to be here any longer than necessary."

"Okay, then let me take over the navigation." Nami said as she looked at the map before saying, "Turn 45 degrees due west!"

Luffy followed the instruction to a tee and waited for a few minutes before hearing the next instruction.

"Keep going straight and keep her steady and you will be there in a day, however, I must warn you, they are keeping a criminal named Zoro captured there, he's supposed to be a demon, so I don't know what to expect." Nami said.

"Right," Luffy said cheerfully as they kept the ship in that direction and Makino, Luffy, and Nami all chatted the day away.

They had just made a new Nakama who would stay with them, through thick and thin.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be the recruitment of Zoro...**


	4. Axe hand Morgan

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Luffy the pirate! You guys are gonna be so lucky whenever my internet gets back up, there are gonna be at least four more chapters! On the other hand, if it takes awhile to get the internet back up, there are gonna be even more chapters, but for a longer period of time.**

**So, I guess this could be looked at as a mixed blessing.**

**Please continue to read and review!**

**Chapter 4: First mate and to the next island**

The crew of three on board the "Freedom of the seas" finally made it into port with a small dingy, mostly because they didn't want to draw attention to themselves.

"Hmm, I wonder where Zoro is?" Luffy wondered loudly.

The whole crowd around them jumped, even the marines.

"I would be careful if I was you, I heard that this base was ruled by an up and coming marine captain named Axe-hand Morgan." Nami warned him seriously.

Again, the crowd jumped at the name.

"That is really strange." Makino observed, taking the time to look at all of the people who had heard the two names and were looking one second away from being scared enough to run away.

"Whatever, I think I see the courtyard to the marine base from here." Luffy said before running off energetically.

Makino sighed and shook her head as she and Nami continued to walk there at a steady pace.

They caught up just in time to see a little girl flying over the wall and Luffy taking the hit as he struck the ground.

"You alright?" Luffy asked her kindly.

The girl nodded and thanked him before running off.

Luffy picked up the hat that was on the ground and smirked.

"Oh no, I know that smirk, it's when you get a really ingenious but crazy idea." Makino said with a sigh.

"Is it really that bad?" Nami whispered.

"Yosh, I've decided, I want Zoro to be my first mate!" Luffy announced before scaling the wall.

"Eh?" The both of them shouted, one in horror, the other in confusion.

The girls then both climbed the wall and looked over to see Luffy feeding Zoro the food off of the ground.

"I see, Luffy must be really impressed by Zoro." Makino said softly as she overheard the last of the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"I mean that look closely and try to listen to what they are saying." Makino said to the confused girl.

"I've decided, I want you on my crew." Luffy said.

"No thanks, I like being a pirate hunter." Zoro replied.

When Luffy turned and walked away, Zoro thought for a minute and said, "Tell the little girl I said that those rice balls were great."

Luffy just smiled and nodded as he walked away.

"You see, it seems that Zoro has a soft side." Makino said softly as she looked to the shocked Nami. "Besides," She finished, "those were all civilian rumors that you heard, they're not the most trustworthy things."

Nami looked shocked for a few minutes before sighing, "I judged him wrongly. I'll apologize when he gets free."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

The crew had just leaned the circumstances in which Zoro had found himself trapped there and were furious!

To think that the only reason that he was there was because he had killed a wolf in defense of a little girl!

Nami and Makino were less furious and were looking at Luffy, who was shaking in rage.

"He's never going to honor the word, however the only way to know for sure is to wait a few days, Luffy." Makino said softly as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Luffy sighed and said, "You're right, I really want to hit that Helmeppo kid though."

Makino just nodded as Nami muttered, "You and me both."

That was when everyone bowed their heads except for them.

"Eh? What the hell, someone who didn't bow their head, whatever, I am announcing the execution of Roroana Zoro tomorrow!" Helmeppo announced.

That was when Luffy got extremely pissed off.

"What do you mean, you said he had a month." Luffy accused.

"Like I was ever going to honor that deal." Helmeppo said with a smirk.

The smirk was quickly wiped off of his face when he was punched twice in the face by both Nami and Luffy.

"Gah," He shouted as blood spurted from his now broken nose.

"I'm telling daddy on you!" Helmeppo shouted as he and the other two men ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

A few minutes later and the trio were back to the courtyard.

"So, he did go back on his word." Zoro muttered.

"Yep, we'll free you right now." Luffy said as he started untying one of the bonds while Nami worked on the second one.

Makino was just chopping through the one around his waist and feet like they were nothing using her knife.

"Let's go behind the tree so we're not in the open anymore," Makino suggested as the four of them ran right under the tree.

That was when Luffy took over.

"Okay, Makino, go up into the tree and get out your disassembled rifle and start assembling it. Nami, take the two pistols I have and use them to cover from the ground and hit anyone charging you that we might have missed. Zoro, where are your swords?" Luffy said.

"Swords are in the base." Zoro said as he pointed to the base that was shaped like a large smokestack.

"Where do you think they would be?" Luffy asked, trying to work out a point of entry.

"Probably in that room right there, see that one high up with the window facing us, I've seen Helmeppo in there and he likely has the swords." Zoro said to Luffy as Luffy judged where he would need to go.

"Okay, be back in a minute." Luffy said as he yanked his arm back and pushed it forward.

"Gumo gumo no battering ram!" Luffy shouted as he bashed the wall down and saw the swords.

Luffy then showed them and Zoro nodded.

Luffy jumped to the ground and started running to the tree before he felt bullets hit his back.

The new two thought that Luffy was down until Makino pointed at the smirking Luffy as he rebounded the bullets back at them.

One sailed right by Morgan's jaw while others got pushed to the ground by the wind and the unlucky ones had it pierce right through them.

Morgan just muttered, "A devil fruit user."

"Captain, how are we supposed to take down these people?" One of the marines shouted in fear.

Other marines quickly agreed to the proclamation and looked scared.

"For those of you that just voiced doubts, kill yourselves." Morgan commanded.

The ones who voiced their doubts shakily put their hands on their guns and lifted them up. 

That was when Luffy struck.

"Gomu gomu no whip," He shouted as he brought his foot around and knocked all of the marines except Morgan down.

Then Morgan got hit with an explosive round courtesy of Makino.

When the marines saw Morgan killed, instead of fighting hard to kill the pirates, they threw their guns up in the air and shouted, "We're free!"

When the celebration of the men died down, Luffy asked about the bounties that he had and the marines told them to take all of the money, most of it was spent anyway and now that the base had a bounty, they had the right to get more money.

Luffy did as asked and walked away five million beri higher.

Then, the crew set sail for the next island.

"So, where to now, Captain?" Zoro asked with his sword in his mouth.

"The next island, there's someone there that I want to recruit." Luffy said with a smirk.

"Oh? Who is it?" Makino asked.

"Yasopp's son." Luffy said with a smile on his face, "If he is even one one hundreth of his father, he will be great for the crew."

Makino just smiled and nodded at that, she wasn't arguing with that. 

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, also, here are the stats of the crew.**

**Crew members:**

**Captain-Luffy**

**First mate-Zoro**

**Navigator-Nami**

**Chef-Makino**

**Sniper- Usopp**

**Chef2-?**

**Sailmaker-? **

**Take a guess at the last two.**

**Beri collected: 25 million beri plus Nami's amount of 88 million beri**

**Ship damage- none**


	5. three new members

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my story Luffy the pirate, I hope that you all enjoy.**

**Also, before any of you say anything, I know that I skipped the Buggy event, but I just hate the guy too much. Also, I think of Buggy as too much of a small fry. Really, the only reason that he was in the show was to be Luffy's first fight against a devil fruit and then later show his resolve.**

**Chapter 5: Sniper fi**

****The four crewmen quickly set out to sea, Makino in the crow's nest, Zoro at the helm, Nami at the navigational quarters, and Luffy adjusting the sails.

"So, how did you dot hat anyway, captain?" Zoro asked, wondering about how he stretched like that.

"I accidentally ate a devil fruit that made me rubber." Luffy laughed.

"Oh, that makes sense, I've heard about them, there are supposed to be so many In total!" Nami said.

"Yeah, we have a library full of books on them and other things. Heck, even thought you're a great navigator, I'm betting we have books of things that you've never even heard about!" Luffy laughed.

Nami's eye twitched at that and she said, "Oh yeah, well, I'm betting your wrong! I'm one of the best navigators on the ocean."

Luffy sighed and said, "Nami, can you navigate through the grandline?"

Nami blinked and said, "No, but that's supposed to be impossible!"

Luffy shouted, "Wrong, the grandline is difficult to navigate, however, the top navigators out there can do so without any trouble, even being able to figure out what island they're going to without any trouble!"

Nami looked stricken at that thought.

"Don't worry, I'm almost positive that you can do it too in about half a year." Luffy said, "you're skilled, the issue is that you don't know any conditions of the other seas, you can get around the East blue fine, but if you were in any other sea, you would be dead."

Nami just put her head down and said, "Yeah, I know, but I really want to be useful."

Makino just smiled and said to her, "I know that Luffy is a bit harsh, but he really just wants the best for you. And if you really want to be helpful to us, go down to the library whenever we dock and read through the navigational section of it. Also, read through the gun and sword training, you may not be able to use it fully, but if you can protect yourself, that's better than most people."

Nami just smiled weakly at that and said, "I'm better with a three shafted staff. It's easier for me to use."

Makino put a finger to her lips and said, "I know that we don't have books on that, but we have plenty of books on chain fighting, staff fighting, and nunchuck fighting, since those are elements of the three shafted staff, it should work."

Nami smiled and thanked her before going back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

they got to the island in about a day after that.

Nami opted to stay on the ship and Makino decided to stay with her and direct her through the library, so the only two going on the island were Zoro and Luffy.

"So, this is the island that you were talking about?" Zoro asked him.

"Yup, Yasopp's son should be around here somewhere." Luffy nodded his confirmation.

"Hey!" They both heard, this directed their attention to the cliff up above.

Standing on the cliff was a man with a pair of suspenders and a fishnet shirt with a green checkered bandana. He had a long nose and a slingshot at the ready.

"I am the great captain Usopp, commander of 8,000 men! Leave this island while you still can!" He shouted out, yet giving an obvious lie.

"Hey, are you gonna use that slingshot? Your putting your life on the line by pointing it at me." Luffy said with a strange look in his eye as he took out his gun and pointed it at Usopp.

Usopp gulped but didn't back down from the gun pointed at him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as Usopp readied the slingshot.

Then, Luffy broke out into laughter.

"You're just like your dad!" Luffy laughed.

That caught Usopp's attention.

"Eh? You knew my dad?" Usopp said.

"Yeah, your father is Yasopp, right?" Luffy asked him.

Usopp just nodded his head, still in the shock of this development.

"He could never stop talking about you, saying that you were the best thing in his life and the thing that he missed most when he left." Luffy said while laughing.

Usopp jumped down and asked, "How did you know my dad?"

Luffy was talking as Zoro stood by watching, unsure of this decision of the captain to take him on, yet putting his faith in the captain.

Usopp cried with tears in his eyes at the end of his dad's stories about him that Luffy recited.

'Dad, why didn't you ever say this to me?' Usopp wondered as he thought about his dad leaving to become a pirate.

"I want you to join my crew, as the legacy of the great Sniper Yasopp, I am not going to accept no for an answer." Luffy said with a laugh.

"Eh? Why aren't you surprised?" He asked Zoro.

"Cause he knew about you and came to ask, he said that if you were one one hundreth of the man that your father was, that you were worth having on our crew, I don't see it, but..." Zoro trailed off.

At that statement, Luffy did something unexpected and grabbed Zoro and pushed him into the cliff.

"You are not a lone wolf anymore, you do not question my decisions." Luffy said as he pushed Zoro harder into the cliff, "understood?"

Zoro just nodded and gasped as he came back down from the cliff.

"But, since you're so unsure, Usopp, can you give a demonstration of your sniping skills." Luffy said, Usopp didn't even think to ask about what he was talking about as he nodded and obeyed.

He hit a bullseye that popped up two hundred feet away with the slingshot.

Zoro's draw dropped at that, there was no way that should have been possible.

"I was right then, you're definitely your father's son." Luffy said with a smirk on his face.

"So, are you gonna join our crew?" Luffy asked.

Usopp looked at them and made a decision.

XXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Kaya, Kaya," Usopp shouted as he ran toward the mansion with a backpack on his back.

"Eh? Usopp?" Kaya asked surprised, "What's wrong?"

Usopp laughed before saying with his eyes shadowed by his hair, "I just came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What do you mean?" Kaya asked astonished.

"I'm leaving today for a new adventure!" Usopp said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, please, this is obviously another lie." Another person said. The person had black hair and glasses with a butler's suit on.

That was when Luffy showed up, "Oi, Usopp, I let you say goodbye now, are you ready to go?"

Kaya looked at Luffy for a second and asked, "Hold on! I may not have seen the town recently, but I would definitely remember you, who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, an up and coming pirate captain." Luffy announced while he mock bowed.

"Hm, just like that despicable low life rufian father of yours, becoming a pirate," Kuro sniffed in disdain at Usopp.

Luffy just broke down laughing at that, "What's so funny?" Kuro demanded of him.

"The fact that you just called his father despicable and a low life rufian. That couldn't be further from the truth, after all, how many people can boast that they're part of Yonkou red haired Shanks' crew? Isn't that right, Kuro?" Luffy asked at the end.

Kaya and Usopp both blinked at that.

"Eh? His name is Klahadore though." Kaya argued.

"If he is Klahadore, then if he emptied that bag, there would be no claws there, correct?" Luffy stated.

Kuro clenched his fingers together on his right hand and quickly brought out his claws and stabbed toward Luffy, only to hit against a metal dagger with edges on the side.

"Heh, you like the dagger? It's edges make it a bit less useful, but the ability to slow down your opponents weapon is too great to pass up." Luffy said with a smirk.

Luffy then kicked the claw out of the other hand and watched it fall to the ground. He then ripped the dagger back and took the other claw with it before he shot Kuro with a powerful fist to the face, instant KO.

"Told you he was Kuro." Luffy said with a smirk.

"I didn't expect you to just right out and say it, though," Usopp screamed at his captain.

"Usopp, you knew about this before, why didn't you tell me?" Kaya demanded.

"Would you have believed me?" Usopp said with tears in his eyes.

Kaya's eyes widened at the realizationt hat she wouldn't have believed Usopp had he said anything. She then looked sad at that.

"Oi, don't look sad, it's not your fault, it's my fault you wouldn't have believed me." Usopp said with a sad smile. "All those lies I told..."

"Um, guys, you both may have an opportunity to make up for it." Luffy said with a hand behind his head and a sheepish look.

"Why?" Kaya asked with a sinking feeling before seeing where Kuro flew with a scared look on her face.

Kuro had hit into one of the supports to the mansion and a crack was rapidly spreading through the building.

Luffy, seeing the building about to collapse, quickly shot his arm forward and grabbed Kaya out of the window just in time as the building collapsed seconds later.

As soon as the dust settled, Luffy coughed and asked, "Are you two alright?"

Kaya and Usopp, who the captain had pulled away from the building, both nodded their heads that they weren't injured.

"My house..." Kaya whispered in shock at seeing the mansion that she had lived fall down.

"Hey, it's not so bad, Usopp filled me in on your past. I think that it's actually good that your house is gone." Luffy said with a shrug.

Kaya whirled on him and asked, "How is it a good thing that my only connection to my parents is gone.?"

"It's a good thing because of that fact." Luffy said.

"Eh?" Usopp and Kaya both asked.

"Think about it, she was living there alone with only one servant that was actually a live in, and the other was very distant. How do you think that was a good thing when the house was where her parents died and that was the cause of her sickness?" Luffy asked bluntly.

"How the hell did we miss that?" Both Kaya and Luffy muttered in annoyance.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Merry demanded as the sheep like guy came on the scene.

"Meh, she's fine, the house just collapsed is all, she wasn't in it." Luffy said with a shrug.

"Anyway, after meeting you, I've decided, you're joining my crew." Luffy said.

"What? Why do you want her on your ship? It's too dangerous!" Were the objections of the three people.

Luffy waited for a few moments before saying, "I want her on my ship because she is a friend of Usopp and I think it would help her. She could be the cook, which isn't dangerous. Plus, all members of my crew have to learn how to use a pistol, a rifle, a sword, and have to learn at least one fighting style, so she would be able to protect herself. So, there wouldn't be any damage."

Merry, Kaya, and Usopp looked put off at the well thought out argument before Kaya said, "I agree."

"My lady, you mustn't do this, think of all the danger!" Merry said frantically.

But when he saw that she wasn't bending, he quickly said, "Let me get my bags, if she is going then I am going."

Luffy just shrugged and said, "I'm fine with that, but the same stipulations to you in terms of fighting skill as well as a job."

Merry smiled proudly and said, "I am great at sewing, so I can fix your sails!"

Luffy just sighed and put his hand on his hat before smiling. It looked like his crew had just gained more people.

**Yo! As you can tell, the internet is still down and not coming back up, so I have finished the next four chapters to it in less than a day!**

**Impressive, huh. I'm now getting a fifth one in since the customer service for AT&T sucks right now.**


	6. Attack on Arlong pt1 planning and traps

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Luffy the Pirate, I know that it has been two days since I have updated and that is unusual or means a long period of hiatus, but I wrote five chapters in two days and over 7,000 words, I thought that I could take a break. **

**Also, thank you for all of the reviews and support people. This is going to be Arlong this time, as I want Nami to officially join the crew before it gets to Buggy as, like I said, I'm not skipping him, I just want to show the difference of this Luffy and the other one.**

**Disclaimer;,,,**

**Chapter 6: Attack on Arlong park pt 1**

Luffy and his crew got the ship ready for sail as they pushed off the island.

"Okay, now that all of us are ready to go, I want to go to Cocoyashi village and take care of Arlong once and for all." Luffy said.

"How can you think that we're ready to face him? He's an extremely capable fighter and isn't left alone by the navy for just no reason." Nami demanded.

When Luffy didn't do anything like he did to Zoro, Zoro screamed and said, "What the hell captain, you punished me for doubting your decision but not her."

Luffy just nodded and said, "Yup, after all, one, she has a good reason to doubt this, based on what I've heard about Arlong, also, she isn't officially a member of the crew yet."

"Also, you just doubted my decision, so, you have swabbing duty for the next week." Luffy said with a smirk as Zoro cried anime tears at the thought of having to face that punishment. He hated cleaning!

"Now, enough talk, set sail for Cocoyashi village!" Luffy shouted with one arm pointed out to the sea.

The crew immediately got to their posts, Makino to the sniper position and Usopp to the other one, Zoro, to the wheel, Nami to the Navigation room, Kaya and Mary to get used to the ship, and Luffy down to his quarters where he was making plans for upgrades for the ship that were currently out of their reach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It was a day before they got to Arlong park and got a small boat out for them to get close to the island with.

"Okay, so, Nami, I figure that you don't like to talk about the state of affairs on the island, but we need to know what is going on in order to plan accordingly." Makino said as she gave a light smile to her.

Luffy was seen flipping through a dictionary trying to find out what half of the words meant (I said smarter, it wouldn't be him if he knew big words though!).

Nami sighed and decided to start talking.

She said, "Arlong park is at the north end of the mountain and is made out of the remains of his old ship. It has heavy defenses, but the security is no good at all. With this, the villagers had tried to rise up a few years ago, only for them to be forced to give up their weapons and ammo to Arlong. All of it is currently weakly guarded by some of the lower fishmen as Arlong looks down on humans so much that he thinks they are completely incapable. I've managed to take out a small amount of swords and daggers to supply the people with, but Arlong hasn't found out, and the one time he found someone with a dagger, he destroyed the whole village by himself using the attack that he calls shark on darts. This attack is also what made him one of the most powerful people in the east Blue and unstoppable in naval combat as he just destroys the ships. Not sure if he could break through seastone though. Shark on darts, his only attack worthwhile, works with physics and nothing else."

Luffy was the one who came up with a solution there, "I got it! We can liberate the armory and take the weapons to the villagers and train them to defend themselves with them. Then, we can have Usopp set up some traps on the way to the different villages from Arlong park using the speedboat that we have. Those should take out enough of the fishmen and hurt him, then after his failed attack, we can fight him," Luffy said with a nod.

"Okay, I can't say that I don't like the plan, but how do you think we'll get the arms to the villagers in time?" Nami questioned.

"That's easy, we have Zoro attack them head on, Makino give covering fire, and Nami takes them from within, and Usopp goes out and sets up traps for Arlong's men that are going to the village, Kaya and Mary will stay to defend the ship, and I'll run to the village closest to Arlong park after Usopp lays the traps and you guys bring the weapons so I can show them how to use them so we can defend the place. Plus, maybe if we catch them with one of their groups in a village, we can take them out." Luffy said.

Makino smiled proudly at Luffy, he may not be smart in some areas, but in battle, he was practically unbeatable.

"It would be preferable if we had more runners to the village instead of just relying on Usopp's traps, but I don't know another way for this to be done at this point with this many people." Luffy said with a sigh.

Nami just smiled evily and said, "Leave that to me, I can get us two runners to take the weapons in a cart."

Luffy looked at her proudly and said, "Okay, Usopp will be the first to lay the traps for the island, and then we can head into the village."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

The group, minus Usopp who was running around crazy trying to find the best places to put traps, were in the village talking to two people.

"I think we can beat Arlong." Nami said with a smile.

Genzo and Nojiko looked at her like she was insane and were about to say something before she cut them off.

"Hear me out, we have a solid plan and a way to get the arms back from the armory, one of the crew is working on trapping the island to delay the men, and we have the manpower to overpower the guards at the armory while I get the weapons ready after taking out the group inside." Nami said with a smile.

Nojiko sighed and asked, "Do you believe that this will work?"

Nami just nodded her head to that and Nojiko slowly looked over the group.

"I'm in." She said after a few seconds.

Genzo just groaned before saying, "Fine, I'm in too."

"Good, then let's take the armory!" Nami said as she ran off towards the location with the rest following except for Luffy who was staying there.

"See you guys when you give them weapons!" Luffy said with a wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Usopp's speed plus his trapping ability made him a real force to be reckoned with when he was strategizing instead of running.

He had alread planted over 50 traps, most of them double or triple layered. Including some holes, some poison darts, some gunpowder explosions, and some imprisonment traps.

He continued on for a few more minutes before he he believed that the passage was sufficiently bugged and then used the boat to go to another pass, but not before tossing a net at the exit of the river that would entangle the fishmen should they try to swim, plus, he had put many mines in the water.

Should any fishmen try to get through that way, they would be dead in seconds.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy the start of the Arlong arc, as the group is finally showing the actual power of the crew. **

**As you can probably guess, Genzo and Nojiko will both join them in a few chapters.**

**Next chapter will be the taking of the armory and arming the villagers while the chapter after that will be defending the village.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
